Falling For The Enemy
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Monica and Chandler's families hate each other. What happens when feelings get revealed? Will they fall in love before they know it, or will there be problems that they can't handle?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all :) I have been writing this story for a while and decided it's time to post :) You may think this story is like my last one "Together Forever, No Matter What" But it's not. It's different. I hope you like it and please review so I know if I should continue or not.**

**Things you may want to know; Monica and Chandler aren't together. Their parents own the same kind of business and don't like each other, including Monica and Chandler who can't stand each other. Bobby Smith (Is Fun Bobby) He is the client they are fighting for.**

**Don't ask what their business is or does because I really don't know and it's not that important, just focus on Monica and Chandler.**

**Thanks to hugefriendsfan00 for inspiring me to continue writing.**

Chandler Bing sat at his office when his friend Joey came up to him "What's up." He said sitting across from him.

"Hey." Chandler said looking up at him.

"What's that?"

Chandler shrugged "Nothing." He said throwing the card on his desk top after looking at it.

Joey picked it up after him "The Annual Business Party..." Joey looked at Chandler "You have to go to this. You need that client both you and the Geller's are fighting for. If you don't go that Monica Geller girl will get him." Joey said

"Who cares? Knowing her, she will probably sleep with the guy and get him that way." Chandler told him

"That's why you need to go. To prevent that from happening." Joey said "I'll go with you. I heard she was bringing a friend too..." Chandler looked at him. He shrugged "Never know."

"I don't think I can go anyway. I have a ton of work to do with this." Chandler said motioning to the stack of papers scattered in front of him.

"Chandler, your dad owns the business. You have your whole life to do it. Come on, you and me, we'll go together, stay for an hour then go get drunk and hook up." Joey smiled.

Chandler sighed knowing that Joey was right and he couldn't get out of going. "Fine." Plus, he wouldn't be able to concentrate knowing there was a party going on down the street.

"Great!" Joey smiled "When is it?"

"Tonight at eight." Chandler said

Monica walked into her office building and spotted her friend Rachel at the fax machine getting mail. "Anything for me?" She asked going up to her.

Rachel looked through the stack. "Um..." She pulled out something and handed it to her. "This..."

Monica took it and looked over it.

They walked back to Monica's office together. "So what is it for?" Rachel asked sitting down in the spare chair off to the side.

Monica took off her coat and put down her purse. "Just some party I was invited to. I already heard about it and put in my reservations." She looked over at Rachel "I put you as a guest; hope you don't mind."

Rachel smiled "Fine by me. This gives me the chance to wear that new dress I bought."

Monica smiled "Bobby Smith is going to be there too and I need to get him on my clients list."

"Oh, that's why you are going?"

Monica nodded

"Is that Chandler Bing going?"

Monica rolled her eyes and shrugged "I'm not sure."

"Well if so, make sure he brings his hot friend." Rachel told her

Monica smiled and shook her head "I'll try..."

That night at the party Chandler arrived with Joey an hour late. He walked into the ball room and noticed Monica by the punch bowl talking to the one and only, Bobby.

He looked more closely at them and watched as Monica laughed.

Chandler couldn't take it anymore, he walked further in the room and over to Joey who was talking to a girl.

Monica smiled.

"So how long are you staying tonight?" Bobby asked

"I'm not sure..." Monica looked back at Rachel on the other side of the room with a guy "Depends." She looked back to Bobby.

He smiled and touched her arm "We can leave now if you'd like." He winked at her.

Monica's smile dropped. She pushed his hand off her arm "I want you on my list. But not like that." Monica turned away.

Chandler was a few feet away when he saw Monica rush out of the room.

He went after her wanting to know if she got Bobby Smith or not. Chandler turned the corner and saw her going to the elevators "Geller!" He called after her causing Monica to turn her head.

"What do you want?" She asked not to happy to see him right now.

Chandler noticed that she wasn't in the mood. She always had an attitude when it came to him but this time it wasn't the playing, hating, kind of attitude. It was more like 'mess with me and I'll kill you'. "Where are you going?" He asked next to her.

"Does it matter?" She said as she waited for the elevator.

"Do you mind if I wait with you?"

Monica finally made eye contact with Chandler "Yeah actually. I do." She turned back to the elevator as the doors opened. She walked in "Oh and Bobby Smith; you can have him." She glared as the doors closed between them.

Chandler didn't say anything. But he did wonder why she just gave away a client like that to him. She never does that.

He waited there in front of the elevator a few more seconds before making his decision and running after her.

Chandler quickly pressed the button. Waiting impatiently, he bolted for the stairs.

Monica blinked the almost formed tears from her eyes. She got out of the elevator and headed for the door.

"Monica!" Chandler called after her as she started out the door.

Monica called a taxi.

"Monica..." Chandler said as he reached her and tried to catch his breath.

Monica glanced at him "What?" She asked bitterly

"Why are you giving me Bobby Smith?" He asked curious

Monica shrugged "Don't want him." She said as the taxi pulled over in front of her.

"You were crazy about him a week ago." Chandler said not buying her lie.

Monica sighed "Look, I don't want him. I don't need him and you can have him okay!" Monica raised her voice at Chandler before jumping in the taxi.

Chandler quickly jumped in the cab beside her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Monica said getting mad that he won't leave her alone. "This is my cab, get out!"

"I'm going the same place you are. So I though we could share a cab." He said simply

Monica glared at him once more "You don't even know where I'm going." She said

"Look I know that you don't like me. I'd be lying if I said I didn't fell the same annoyance against you. But can you just tell me why you gave up Bobby, is he that bad or what?" Chandler said starting to get annoyed by Monica's attitude for him.

"He hit on me." She said feeling the tears again "Okay, happy. Bobby Smith hit on me and now I don't want him. I wanted him before but not that way." Monica said looking forward not looking at Chandler.

Chandler was in shock. He didn't know that she was going to say that, he didn't know that she was that kind of person. It brought out new feelings for her. Chandler still hated her, but not as much as he use to. "I'm sorry." He said barely above a whisper "I didn't mean to..." He paused shaking his head "I'm sorry." He opened the door and got out.

Chandler watched as the cab driver pulled away from the curb.

**Well there is the first chapter of many :) Hope you liked it and please review. The more reviews the faster I will post the next chapter!**

**So ****yesterday**, at school during P.E., we had to carry out like 500+ folding chairs from the gym to out side...because of the seniors graduation...my school is big so it's awhile to where we had to carry them. But now my arms really hurt! Note to self: When it starts hurting, STOP, or it will come to a cost!

**Then we found a GIANT beetle...EWWW! I hate bugs so my friend was going to pick it up and put it on me, I started running...she said she was going to stuff it in my locker...it was about the size of a thumb..it was fat and green...then some boys kicked it a little ways and it fell on it's back, and it's legs were moving back and forth! AHHH, bugs :(  
**

**There is your boring story for the day :) Hope you enjoyed my life story...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter :)**

Monica got home and went straight to the bathroom. She got into a nice bubble bath and relaxed.

Lying there for about forty minutes Monica heard the buzzer buzz. Thinking it was Rachel forgetting her key again she got out and wrapped herself in a towel.

Monica made her way to the door and buzzed Rachel in.

Chandler heard the door buzz open. He looked at the plate to the side and memorized the apartment number she was in then made his way up.

Monica went and got a bottle of water out of the fridge while she waited for Rachel to come up to open the door for her before getting back in the tub.

Chandler looked at the door before knocking.

Monica went and opened the door. She gasped and her eyes got wide.

Chandler looked at Monica's wet form in front of him with a white clean towel wrapped around her body tightly. "Umm..." Chandler couldn't take his eyes off her. "Maybe I should have called first." He said a little embarrassed that he came in the first place.

"What are you doing here? Better yet, how do you know where I live?" Monica asked trying to cover herself up.

"Your friend...your friend went home with my friend...she gave me an address and said to go to it." Chandler explained "When I got here I saw that it was your apartment, and well, I don't want to go back to my place..." He said "But I can leave if you want to get back to..."

"No." Monica sighed "Come in." She was surprised that she just invited Chandler Bing into her apartment but he didn't seem that bad of a guy when all business work was put aside.

Chandler walked inside and was surprised by what her place looked like.

"Let me just go get something else on...you can sit down if you like." She said moving back to her room.

Once she got to her room she quickly shut the door and fixed herself up, putting on some makeup then getting into sweats and a slightly tight t-shirt. Monica quickly fixed her hair and walked back out.

She watched as Chandler looked around not really noticing she came back out "Something wrong?" She asked getting his attention back.

Chandler looked at Monica "No, I'm just surprised that you live in this kind of apartment. Don't get me wrong, it's really nice. I just know that you have a lot more money that you could get a nice house, and a pool..."

Monica nodded in agreement "Yeah, I guess I just like having the feeling of a homey place with my best friend. I can actually live like a normal person. Without all the fancy furniture and personal chiefs." She said.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks. I'm fine." He gave her a warm smile.

Chandler saw a new side to Monica. When she wasn't dealing with work and parties, she was an actually nice, sweet...'Whoa! Don't go there Chandler. You don't like her, she is your enemy the person who you can't stand.' Chandler told himself.

Monica sat in the chair next to the couch.

They were both silent, neither knowing what to say.

"So your girlfriend doesn't mind you being at another girls apartment?" Monica asked

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh."

"What about you, where is your boyfriend?"

"Away." Monica said simply

Chandler nodded "Where?"

"I don't know, but when you find him can you tell him I'm looking for him." Monica joked

Chandler smiled getting the joke that she doesn't have a boyfriend.

Two hours later they were still talking. Chandler then glanced down at his watch "Shit, I better go!" He said getting up off the couch next to Monica.

Monica looked at her clock and saw it was past one in the morning. "Wow I didn't know it was that late." Monica said getting up and walking him to the door "Sorry, you probably wanted to leave over an hour ago."

Chandler smiled "Don't worry about it. I had fun talking to you. Um...I guess I'll see you around."

Monica nodded "Okay." Then she shut the door behind him.

When Chandler got back home he went straight to bed, dreaming about the one person that he hated just the day before...

The next morning Monica got up and grabbed a coffee before going to work for the day.

Rachel came in late. And Monica knew exactly where she was all morning.

Monica kept looking at her until she finally looked up. "What?" She asked

"You know what. Why did you send Chandler Bing to our apartment?"

"He came!" Rachel smiled "I didn't think he would actually come and see you."

"Well you didn't really tell him where he was going." Monica responded

"Like you didn't enjoy his company..." Rachel tried to convince her.

"Rachel I was in just a towel when he came over!" She told her

"Oh...yeah that can be embarrassing."

"DUH!" Monica shouted then left the room leaving Rachel alone to wonder what may have happened last night between the two.

Joey walked into Chandler's office with a smile on his face.

"So where did you run off to last night? I saw you next to me then you were just gone." Joey said

Chandler had no idea what he was talking about. Then he remembered when Monica Geller rushed out of the room and he went after her.

"Oh I...I-I thought I saw Bill Clinton." Chandler couldn't tell him he went after Monica. Then there would be questions following. 'Why, is she okay? Is she dying? Do you like her?' And he couldn't deal with that right now. Not after last night.

"Did you?" Joey asked

Chandler looked at him "No." He shook his head

"Where did you go last night? You came home pretty late."

"I was out. Lost track of time." He explained

"Oh, okay."

Lunch time came around and Monica and Rachel went out to a restaurant across the street.

When they were lead to their seat is when Monica spotted two familiar faces next to them. She quickly turned around, running into Rachel during the process.

"Whoa Mon! Where are you going?" Rachel asked

"I just decided I don't want to eat here." She said

"What? Come on, you have been begging me to take you here for weeks. Give me one good reason you don't want to eat here."

Monica sighed and slowly pointed to the direction he was sitting.

Rachel smiled "Now we are defiantly eating here." Rachel said continuing to walk that way.

"No please Rachel let's leave." Monica pleaded

"Monica relax, he is a few tables away. He might not even see that we are here."

Monica nodded and walked cautiously over to her table glancing back at Chandler every few seconds while trying to hide behind Rachel.

Monica sat down and just tried to ignore Chandler Bing. 'Why am I acting like this? It's not like I like him.' She said to herself. So she just went back to the way she was before she saw him.

Joey and Chandler sat at a table near the window when Joey looked around and saw Rachel a few tables away. He kicked Chandler under the table "Ow!" Chandler rubbed the spot glaring at Joey across from him.

Joey didn't notice the look "Hey, looks like we aren't the only ones that like Chinese..." Joey kept looking at the table.

Chandler followed his gaze. He started to blush when he saw Monica. 'God, did she look good at every angle?' Chandler said to himself.

Monica completely forgot that Chandler and Joey were only a few feet away. But that was about to change.

Joey got up from their table before Chandler got a chance to stop him.

Rachel looked up when she noticed Joey stop in front of their table. She tried not to smile "Can I help you?"

"You wanna get out of here?"

Rachel nodded eagerly and got up starting to follow Joey to the door. "Rach, we have to be back at work in twenty minutes!" Monica yelled after her.

She sighed and looked over.

Chandler smiled at Monica as she looked over at him.

Monica rolled her eyes and looked away.

Chandler grabbed his plate and went over to her table, sitting down.

"Excuse me, you can't sit there." Monica protested

"I believe your friend won't be returning." He smiled

Monica sighed and leaned back in her chair crossing her arms.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked taking a bite of his food.

"I already got one, thanks." She narrowed her eyes at him "What do you want?"

"Nothing..." He took another bite.

A couple seconds later the waiter came and dropped off Monica's food.

"Oh!" Chandler laughed "That's so unusual..." Chandler said motioning to their plates.

Monica looked from her plate to his. They ordered the same thing.

**BUM BUM BUMMMM! :D**

**Hope you liked it. Please review! It will make it so much easier to post the next chapter.**

**It's not exactly what I was hoping to write but it's good enough.**

**Ross will show up soon, same for Phoebe...and maybe their parents. I really don't know until I start writing it. It depends on what I feel...**


	3. Chapter 3

Once Monica was done with her food she got up and left, not even waiting for Chandler.

Chandler watched as Monica left the table. Her jet black hair with lose curls flying behind her. He caught a sent of her vanilla perfume with a hint of strawberries. Chandler quickly got up and went after her. "Hey," He caught up with her "What happened to you?"

"What are you talking about Bing?" Monica asked as she looked both ways before crossing the busy New York street.

"You, you changed. Where is the sweet, kind Monica Geller who likes me, that I was with last night?" He asked beside her.

"Look, that wasn't me. I don't like you and there will never be an us. Okay?" She shot at him; walking up to her office building.

"Okay. I got it. But you didn't even give us a chance. How do you know this is not what you want?"

Monica sighed and turned to face him "Because I know you. I've known you for years." She told him turning and walking into her building.

Chandler nodded "I'll be out here when you get off sweetheart." He joked as he watched her go through the spinning doors.

"In your dreams Bing!" She yelled at him

Monica walked inside and noticed Ross looking at her "What?" Monica walked over to the receptionist and grabbed her calls that she might have missed while she was gone with Rachel...Monica looked around for her and sighed. She wasn't here.

"What were you doing talking to Chandler Bing?" Ross asked following his sister back to her office which was right across from his.

"Ross it is not what you think. Nothing is ever going to happen between us, don't worry. He just has a hard time getting that through his head so I made it clear."

"Good, nothing should happen. You don't want mom and dad to find out that you have been talking to him either." Ross pointed out.

"I know."

Chandler walked back to work and found Joey outside with Rachel. "Joey I need to talk to you..." He said before walking in.

"Kay." He nodded and said goodbye to Rachel.

Once they were both up in Chandler's office Joey shut the door. "So?"

"Nope." He said slumping down in his chair "She won't even give us a chance let a lone let me near her. How am I suppose to get the clients now?"

Joey nodded hearing what his best friend was saying "That is why I have been hanging out with Rachel Green. I'm hoping once she thinks that she can trust me, she will give me Monica Geller's list and we can get them that way."

"I don't know Joe, I still don't feel right about this..." Chandler said unsure

"It's going to be fine. We are just playing a little game." He smiled

Rachel walked up to Monica "How did it go?"

"I think he is falling for it." Rachel said smiling

"Do you think you can have the list by tomorrow?" Monica asked hopeful.

"Definitely, he is so oblivious to the whole situation." Rachel rolled her eyes

"Thanks. You're the best."

Monica walked out of her building late that night and hailed a taxi.

Chandler jumped out from the side of the building "Where are you going?" He asked scaring Monica and having her jump.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Monica asked annoyed

"I told you I would be here." He gave her a cheesy smile

Monica rolled her eyes, still trying to get a taxi home.

Finally giving up a few minutes later; she decided to walk home. With Chandler...

"So where _are _you going?" He asked again

"Home." She said sharply "Without you."

He nodded without another word he fell back a few steps and kept following her.

"So where do you keep your clients lists?" Rachel asked seductively while running her hands down Joey's arms.

Joey smiled at her touch "Why would you like to know?" He asked

Rachel was getting impatient "Tell me or I'm out." She told him

Joey looked at her skeptically "What?" He asked "Are you-are you just doing this for the list?"

Rachel shrugged and looked away not making eye contact with him.

Chandler was still following Monica when his phone rang. He looked at it and answered "Hey."

"Hey man," Joey looked at Rachel who was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed "You will not believe what I just found out..."

Monica neared her apartment building. She knew Chandler has been following her the whole time but decided to leave it be.

Chandler picked up his pace and walked by Monica "You doing anything tonight?" He asked

"Yes as a matter of fact, I am." She told him proudly. Truth was, she had no plans, she hasn't had real plans in years, not sense her brake up with Paul. But she didn't want Chandler Bing to know that.

"Really? What are you doing?" He asked curious

Damn it

"Stuff..."

"What kind of stuff?" He asked

"Chandler." Monica sighed, exhausted as they walked up to her apartment and stopped in front of the door.

"Okay, I get it. You and me will never be you and me. Never. I understand." He asked a little sad

Monica saw the sadness in his baby blue eyes. He looked so cute when he was heartbroken "I'm sorry. I bet you're a great guy, but with our parents and business..."

"No, don't worry about it. I understand." Chandler could care less if Monica liked him or not. He just found out that her and Rachel had the same plan as him and Joey. Get the others clients to come to their business and leave them crashing. And he was going to win this whole 'game' they had going on. "But before I go, and leave you be. Can I just have one kiss?" He asked "To be sure, that you really don't like me and if neither of us feel anything; I'll leave. Won't bother you again."

Monica hesitated before answering "I guess I owe you that." She said "And you will leave? No jokes?"

He nodded "You won't see me again." He promised taking a step closer.

Monica did the same.

As they neared each other, each breath they took became more shallow and slower. They were so close you could hear the others heart beating.

Chandler leaned in some more and pressed his lips gently against hers causing both to close their eyes and get lost in each others presents.

When it broke, Monica looked deep in his eyes "Maybe just one chance..." She closed the gap again and kissed him more deeply.

Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica's waste and drew her in closer to him. When the kiss got more passionate and deep he pressed her up against the door causing Monica to moan softly and wrap her arms around his neck.

Chandler broke away, thinking. "You want to take this inside?" He asked both hopeful and nervous what she might say next.

But she didn't say anything, just smiled and unlocked the door.

When they both got through the door Monica led him to the couch "Where is Rachel?" He asked

"Where do you think she is?"

Chandler chuckled, knowing the answer.

He carefully lied Monica on her back and climbed on top of her.

They both broke away smiling and breathing heavily. "Do you want me to leave now?" He asked smiling a little at the gorgeous girl underneath his body.

"Do you want to leave?" She asked reversing the question.

No, he didn't want to leave. Not after that second kiss they shared. He knew his answer to that; but he also knew that if he did stay, it will get hard between them and more complectated, and when it was over. Things could turn ugly "You know if we do this...make this a thing. It could open a can of worms." He said truthfully

Monica nodded "I don't like worms..." Smiling slightly

Chandler gave out a soft laugh "Then I guess I should go." He got up off her and slowly walked back to the door that was open the way they left it when they got too caught up in the moment and quickly moved to the couch.

Monica got up and followed him to the door while fixing her shirt "This is for the best." She told him softly.

He looked down at his shoes and stuffed his hands in his pockets before meeting her eyes once again "I guess this is goodbye then."

She nodded "Bye Chandler Bing."

"Bye Geller, don't think about stealing my list again." He joked before walking away.

Monica couldn't help but laugh and close the door behind him.

She went over to the couch and folded the blanket that fell when they were caught up in the moment and didn't care when it fell on them.

She started to think...how did he know about the list? And was this just to get back at her?

It was probably best to leave it at that, not letting it get any further.

But that was one hell of a kiss. She just wished it did have to end so soon.

**Want me to continue? Want to know if Chandler felt the same way and if they see each other again? The only way you will find out is if you review... :)**

**Sorry Phoebe wasn't in this chapter and there was very little of Ross. I'll try next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it includes Phoebe :)**

It's been a week since Chandler and Monica last saw each other.

Neither of them told Rachel or Joey about their kiss they shared. They didn't want it to turn into a big deal and get to be gossip going between the two families. So they both kept their mouths shut.

Monica walked through Central Park. She skipped work today not caring at the moment about the list or what her parents wanted for her. They wanted her to be successful and have the perfect husband that was a Doctor and didn't have the last name 'Bing'. She wanted someone far from that. A husband that was sweet and caring, someone who would be by her side throughout having a baby and raising it.

Monica felt a cold breeze through the chilly, fall air. Pulling her jacket closer to her body she continued to walk without a care in the world what her parents would say if they found out about her kiss with Chandler Bing. She looked over at a family walking right past her. The husband had his hand entwined with his wifes while they watched their young son, about ten, trying to keep up with their dog. She smiled as she wished she could have a family like that one day.

Chandler sat at his office, he couldn't concentrate; too many things were on his mind and one of them he couldn't stop. He got up from his desk and looked out his big, giant window that looked out at over the city.

A few minutes of bringing his thoughts together he grabbed his coat and left.

He raced through the crowded people on their lunch break that were trying to get places. Chandler tried to get to the apartment building just a block away.

It seemed like it was getting further and further away before he finally reached it. Chandler quickly rang the bell to apartment 20 before he had a chance to change his mind.

He was shifting from one foot to the other, looking in seeing if he could see anyone. But he couldn't. Chandler rang the door bell one more time thinking she might have missed it or was in the bathroom at the time.

He looked up and backed away, she wasn't home.

Chandler walked down the street with his hands in his pockets and headed back to work. It was the right thing to do...wasn't it?

Monica turned the corner and reached her apartment building. She got her keys out and opened the door.

When she reached her door she heard the phone ringing through the wall. She quickly opened it and walked in, grabbing the phone just as the answering machine went off "Hello this is Monica..."

It was silent

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry I thought that was the machine." Chandler laughed

Monica's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice in her ears. She smiled.

"So I take it you really meant it when you said we shouldn't see each other?" He asked when he didn't hear her.

"Well...I mean it's for the best. You were right. But to be honest I wished it would have lasted longer...I wish you would have stayed." She told him softly

Chandler almost reached his office when he stopped in his tracks 'did she just admit she wanted me back?' He asked himself. Chandler turned around and picked up his speed. "So you're saying if I came back, and wanted this...thing, to go further. You would allow it?" He asked reaching her building just as someone came out. He quickly went through the door before it closed.

Monica held the phone by her neck and shoulder as she took off her coat and thought about what he was saying "Let's just say I wouldn't turn you down. But is that what you really want to get into? Having a thing with the enemy..." She took the phone in her hands again "...What would your parents think about that?" She asked

There was a knock at the door and she went to answer it.

Each stopped when they looked straight into each other's blue eyes. They never were more positive about what they were about to do. "Let's not worry about what other people think..." He hung up the phone and closed the gap between them. He kissed her hard on the lips.

Monica wrapped her arms around him with the phone still in her hands. She stood on her toes and deepened the kiss that was now loving and passionate.

When the kiss broke Chandler grabbed her phone from her and put it on the counter. He grabbed her hands in his and smiled "So we are going to do this?"

She smiled "I want to do this."

"Me too."

Monica kissed him once more and they moved to the bedroom and started something that neither felt was wrong, neither felt was a mistake, they felt that it was right. Something that both of them wanted.

Chandler lied in the bed with his arm around someone who he never imagined, Monica Geller. A smile pressed to his face at the thought of the afternoon they just shared with each other.

Monica stirred and opened her eyes "Hey, you're still here." She smiled and looked up at him.

Chandler smiled "I am." He leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips "I should get going before Rachel get's off work." He got up and started to put on his clothes.

Monica nodded "Good idea." She watched as he got dressed and pulled the blanket closer to her body. "Thank you." She said softly.

Chandler turned and looked at her "For what?" He asked sitting back on the bed.

"For coming back."

Chandler moved back over to Monica and kissed her one last time before leaving "I'm glad I did." He smiled brushing a hair from her face "I'll call you."

She nodded "Bye."

Chandler left apartment 20 with a smile on his face and love in his heart. This was the best thing that ever happened to him in his life. And he was happy knowing that Monica was feeling the same way.

Later that day Chandler walked into his apartment with Joey and saw that Phoebe was already there. "Hey Pheebs."

"Hello." She smiled and ate another chip that she helped herself to when she arrived.

"You staying for dinner Pheebs?" Joey asked

"Sure. What are we having?"

Joey and Chandler looked at each other "Pizza." The nodded and agreed

Phoebe noticed something different in Chandler's behavior. He seemed happy and more joyful. "What did you do today Chandler?" She asked

"I imported numbers into my computer...like I do everyday." He told her

"What _else_ did you do?" She asked

Chandler tried not to show his smile. He wasn't sure if they were going to tell their friends or not that they were seeing each other so he decided to stick with just half the story "I went out to lunch and met a girl." He smiled

Joey nudged him "So tell us about her." He smiled

"Okay, umm...she is really nice and pretty..."

"Pretty or hot?" Joey questioned

"Hot." Chandler smiled "And she works with the same kind of business as us, but a little different." He said trying to get them off track from thinking the girl was Monica Geller.

"What is her name? Do we know her?" Phoebe asked

"No you don't know her...she-she is new in town." He lied

"And her name?" Joey asked again

"Monica...her name is Monica." He looked away hoping they didn't know who it was.

Joey smiled and patted him on the back "Well she seems nice...and hot. I like her."

"Thanks man." Chandler smiled "What do you think of her Pheebs?"

She nodded "I like her too. When can we meet her?" She asked

"I-I don't think..."

"Pheebs he just met the girl." Joey said cutting in.

Chandler smiled thankful he said that.

"I know but if we meet her now we don't have to watch it go far then deal with Chandler's grieving break out attitude." She pointed out

"How do you not know it won't work out?"

"It's Chandler!"

Joey nodded knowing she was probably right.

Chandler sighed

"So, when are we going to meet her?"

"Can I at least go on a second date with her before you meet her?" He asked

"Okay." Joey and Phoebe both said

**What do you think? Good, not good? What would you like to see more of? Please review and let me know. Hope you are happy they are together at last. **


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night Chandler made sure Joey was out before he called up Monica. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hello?" It was a very soft and tired tone but Chandler thought it was cute.

"Monica?"

"...No, this is Rachel. Who is this?" Rachel asked into the phone.

Chandler couldn't say anything. He forgot Rachel lived there and also could have answered the phone.

"Do you realize how late it is?" Rachel asked

Chandler hung up quickly before anything else was said.

"Who was that?" Monica asked softly coming out of her bedroom and into the living room where Rachel was still holding the phone.

"Some guy, I think, who called for you..." She said irritated and handing Monica the phone before going back in her room, to bed.

Monica was confused. Then she realized Chandler said he would call her. She quickly went back to her room hoping Rachel didn't notice it was Chandler.

Monica lied on her bed and called him back.

Chandler heard the phone ring 'Should I answer it?' He hesitated before picking it up "Hello?..." He said hoping it was who he wanted to talk to all night.

Monica smiled. She could hear the nervousness in his voice "You called..." She said smiling and lying on her back.

Chandler sighed, relieved to hear it was Monica and not Rachel. "I want to see you." He told her

God, she was falling for him already. He was being so sweet and kind. Not like the Chandler Bing she use to know. "Chandler do you know what time it is?"

He looked over at his clock "My clock says 3:15. What does yours say?" He said putting on his shirt.

Monica couldn't help but chuckle "I'll meet you at the park in twenty minutes..." Then they hung up.

Chandler was pacing in the park waiting for Monica to arrive. It was kind of scary being there alone in the middle of the night. That is why he made sure he got there before her. Chandler didn't want Monica to be there all alone without him. Someone could come and rap her or kidnap her or even beat her; and he couldn't stand to be the one blamed for it.

He smiled when he saw Monica pull up and get out of her car. "Hey." She smiled and walked up to him.

Chandler gave her a peck on the lips "God, you're beautiful." He smiled

"Please..." Monica tried to fix herself up, knowing what she looked like when she left the house.

"No really. You are more beautiful than the stars tonight. If I combined them all, none of them would come close to comparing to how cute you look tonight."

Monica smiled and kissed him again "You are so sweet." She got closer to him when he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace to try and keep out the cold of the night "So why did you call me?" She asked

"Because I needed to see you. Ever sense this morning, I couldn't get you out of my head. And so I can do this..." He leaned down and they shared a loving kiss.

When it broke away he asked "Are we a thing now? Do you like where this is at?"

Monica thought about it before answering "I think we are." She smiled "No turning back." She said confident about her decision "You are my boyfriend now."

Chandler smiled "I like the sound of that." There was a short pause before he asked the question that he thought about earlier that day "Are we telling people about us?" He asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well it kind of came out today. When I told Joey and Phoebe that I 'met' this girl. I just want to make sure if I should tell them it's you or do you not want people to know, in case it got to our parents."

"I actually don't mind...if people know. I mean, would them knowing brake us apart? Would you change your mind about seeing me if they said bad things about me?" She asked

Chandler shook his head "I could never stop seeing you because my family dislikes yours." He told her and pressed his head up against hers

Monica closed her eyes "Me either."

**(See how I changed it up? Them caring to**** them not caring if people knew?...did you see what I did there? :)) **

A while later they said their good nights before heading back home and to bed before they had to get up again to go to work.

The next morning Monica woke up and got ready and heading to the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee for work.

Rachel and Ross were at Monica's when she came out "So who called you last night?" Rachel asked "It almost sounded like Chandler Bing."

Ross looked at Rachel and Monica.

When Monica didn't reply and just got her coffee, Rachel gasped "Was it him?"

"Rach it is not that big of a deal."

"You are seeing Chandler Bing?" Ross asked, shocked that his sister would even consider going out with him.

"Ross, please don't start. He is actually a really nice, sweet guy. And I really like him."

Ross sighed knowing that whatever she did, he knows that she would make the right decision. Monica wouldn't listen to Ross if her life depended on it anyway, so his opinion didn't matter at the moment. "Okay, if you really like this Chandler Bing. Then I accept him." He smiled

Monica was so relieved to hear that. She then looked at Rachel wondering what her reaction to this would also be.

"What do you think Rachel? I mean he is a really sweet guy, if you get a chance to meet him and see for yourself..."

"I'm happy for you." Rachel cut her off "I am glad you found somebody that you like, not like your last boyfriend, Paul. He was a jerk cheating on you like that. But I am happy for you and I'm sure he is a great guy."

Monica smiled, glad that the two most important people in her life didn't judge her relationship with Chandler. "Thanks guys, it means a lot to me for you to like him."

"So when are we going to meet him?" Ross asked

"I don't know." She looked at her clock "But right now we got to get to work." They all three headed for the door "Oh!" Monica stopped them "And just for right now can we keep this between us?" She asked "I'm just not ready for mom and dad to know. I just started seeing him and it's going so great..."

"Don't worry Mon, we won't say a thing." Rachel assured her.

Chandler walked into work with Joey. He has been asking him questions all day about this 'mystery girl' He has been talking to. Chandler was about to tell them but now they were in the building where people could over hear that he was seeing Monica Geller.

"Come on. When can we meet her?" Joey asked for the third time that morning with Phoebe by his side also wondering the same question.

"Joey, I'll ask her, okay. Just give me time and you will eventually meet her." Chandler told them

Joey and Phoebe smiled "Okay, but see if she could come over tonight."

Chandler nodded and decided he would call up Monica on his lunch break and ask her.

Monica smiled when her phone rang and she saw that it was Chandler calling her. "Hey you." She answered

Chandler smiled "Hey beautiful." He loved calling her that and he knew how much Monica loved being called it. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight, with Joey and Phoebe. They have been begging me to bring you by and introduce them."

Monica's smile just got wider. Her meeting her boyfriends friends meant that this relationship was going to last awhile, and she couldn't be happier about the idea. "I'd love to. Do you want me to bring by Ross and Rachel with me and we can hang out together or do you just want it to be us four?"

"I don't mind either way." He told her "Did you tell them about us?"

"Yeah, actually I did this morning." Monica said hoping he did the same with Joey and Phoebe "Have you told anyone about us?"

"No not yet." He said feeling a little guilty that she told her friends but he didn't tell his. "Sorry, I didn't know how to...I wasn't sure what to say." He apologized

"It's fine honey, I don't mind." She assured him.

"So tonight, us six. My place around seven?"

"Oh wait." She laughed to herself "This is going to sound so bad but...where do you live?" She asked a little embarrassed that she didn't know where her boyfriend lived. "You just have been to my place and I realized that I've never been to yours before."

Chandler smiled "It's okay babe...how about we met at the little coffee place under your building and we will head back to my place together."

"Okay." Monica said "I'll see you tonight."

"Can't wait, bye."

"Bye." Monica hung up

"That conversation was so cute, you called him honey..." Monica jumped at the sound of Rachel's voice behind her by the door.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." Monica said turning around

"Sorry. So what was that about?" Rachel asked referring the the conversation Monica just had with Chandler

"Oh we where thinking about getting together tonight. Him and his two friends and me, you and Ross. Are you free?" She asked

"Yeah I can come. What time?"

"Around seven."

She nodded sounds good.

**What do you think. I read through this and a lot of it didn't really make sense in my head how I worded it but I couldn't figure out how else to reword it, sorry if it is confusing. And I know, Ross did take her seeing Chandler pretty well, when they hate each other so much. But do you want me to write a whole hating, screaming, non-sense kind of chapter or do you want all the friends to get together and hang out? I know what I would rather read if it was me...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And I'm out of school now so I should update faster! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the great reviews. Hopefully you will like this chapter also. This is a little more out there and confusing, but don't give it up yet. It will get better...I will make sure of it :) Don't forget to review!**

Chandler went home after work before he had to go meet Monica at Central Perk. He walked in his house and noticed the phone machine was blinking. Chandler went over to it and pressed the button.

_You have one new message_

_BEEP_

_"Chandler, it's your dad. I have to stay at the office late tonight so I'm going to need you to pick up the copy from Mr. Barnard. He will be expecting you around seven. Once you get it just drop it off on my desk. Thanks."_

_BEEP_

Chandler heard the message. He was suppose to meet Monica at seven, how was he suppose to do both?

Chandler picked up the phone and dialed Monica's number. It rang a few times before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Mon, it's Chandler..."

Monica smiled "Hey," Monica could sense that something was wrong when he paused. "What's the matter?" She asked

He sighed, he hated canceling on her "I just got a call from my dad and I have to do something for him...at seven, It doesn't look like we will be able to see each other tonight." He told her gently, hoping she wouldn't get mad at him for canceling at the last minute.

"Oh," She said sad that she wouldn't be able to see him tonight "Well you gotta do what you gotta do; I understand."

"I'm really sorry. Maybe we can do it tomorrow."

"Yeah maybe. I have to go, I'll talk to you later." Monica said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Ross asked

"Chandler. He won't be able to hang out with us tonight. Something came up." Monica said collapsing on the couch next to Rachel.

"What? He just canceled on you like that?" Ross said mad at the fact that he would do that to his sister.

"Ross it's fine, he didn't know."

"But still, he called you instead of telling you in person. Some boyfriend he is."

"Who cares how he told me? At least he told me instead of having me sit and wait for him." Monica said

"Where does Chandler live?" He asked

"By Prairie Road somewhere across from Old Navy, why?" Monica asked

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Ross said leaving

Joey walked into Chandler's house. He saw that Chandler looked upset. "What's up?" He asked going over to him on the couch.

Chandler sighed "I had to cancel on Monica."

"Why?"

"My dad needs me to do him a favor the same time that we're suppose to hang out together."

"Oh,"

Chandler nodded "Do you know _what_ Monica I am dating?" Chandler asked

"Yeah, Monica that works for the same business as us."

"No, that's not what I meant." Chandler paused "I'm dating Monica Geller." He told Joey

Joey didn't say anything. He was not expecting that "You're, you're what?"

"I'm dating Monica Geller, Jack and Judy Geller's daughter. And before you say anything and judge; I just want to say that...I really like her, this isn't just a fling to get the client list. It's probably one of the best things that has happened to me in a long time and I think, I think I may be falling in love with her." Chandler said. He couldn't believe he just told Joey, his best friend, that he was falling in love with an enemies daughter. But it just may be true.

"How did this happen?" Joey asked

"I don't know, it just did. First we were arguing and hating each other then...we kissed. And it was the best kiss that I have ever had with someone."

"Wow..." He paused "I mean, I'm happen for you. That you found some body to make you feel this happy, but, wow." Joey said still shocked about the whole thing.

Phoebe walked through the door and Joey and Chandler both looked at her. "What?" She asked

"Phoebe, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Phoebe walked over to them and sat in the chair across from the couch "Okay..."

Chandler took a deep breath and looked at Joey, who knew what he was going to say and had a smile on his face "I'm dating Monica Geller." He told her

"Excuse me? You're dating Monica Geller. _The_ Monica Geller?" She asked

Chandler nodded "I am. And whatever you say about her, or do; it doesn't matter because I...I love her." Chandler smiled. It felt so weird saying that. Weird and wonderful "I love Monica Geller." He said more slowly to himself, having it all sink in.

Monica's phone rang for a second time in the last hour. She picked it up "Hello." She said softly into the receiver.

"Monica, it's me. Meet me at the park in ten minutes?" Chandler said

"Why?" She asked curiously looking at Rachel next to her on the couch.

"I want to see you..."

Monica walked to the park that night. She was wondering what all this was about.

She spotted Chandler and walked up to him. "What's going on?" She asked "Aren't you suppose to get something picked up for your dad?"

"That doesn't matter right now." Chandler smiled and took both her hands in his, he gave her a deep kiss before talking "I need to tell you something, so please don't stop me or interrupted until I get it out..."

"Okay,"

"Monica, I told Joey and Phoebe about us. And when I did, I came to realize how much I care about you. And how much...how much I'm falling in love with you. I know that this is soon and you may not feel the same way but I just needed to tell you. I needed to see your face again and kiss you again when I told you." He finished and looked into her deep blue eyes. She looked like she was deep in thought. "Monica?"

Monica shook out of her thoughts and back to reality "I'm sorry...I don't think I can do this." She dropped her hands from his and walked away as fast as she could without turning back. Monica got in a cab and broke down crying.

Chandler watched her go, a tear drop sliding down his face as he slowly dropped to his knees. He couldn't believe it. She was gone.

Ross walked through Monica's apartment doors "Monica, I couldn't find him. You gave me crappy directions...Monica?" He called out.

Rachel came out of the bathroom when she heard someone come in.

Ross took one look at Rachel and he knew something was up. "What's in your hands?" He asked

Rachel looked down at the little stick in her hands that had a pink line printed across it.

**Confused? I know what you're thinking "What the hell just happened!?" It will be explained more in the next chapter. I really didn't know where I was going with this, I just kept writing and was hoping something would come to me...but this is all that popped in my head. Don't worry though, I'm already working on the next chapter. I didn't have that much time today and this is all I got done.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ARE YOU READY TO FIND OUT WHAT JUST HAPPENED!**

Rachel looked down at the little stick in her hands "Monica is pregnant." She told Ross softly.

Ross hurried to Rachel's side. Did he hear right? "What?"

Rachel looked up at him "I-I went to the bathroom and I was throwing some things away that I didn't need anymore, and well, I saw this is the trash." She said

Ross took the stick "Are you sure she is pregnant?" He asked looking at it.

Rachel nodded "Pretty sure."

Monica walked in her apartment and found Ross and Rachel by the bathroom door in shock "What's going on?" She asked wiping her eyes and going over to them.

They both looked up at her "Are you...pregnant?" Ross asked his sister

When he said that Monica noticed her used pregnancy test in their hands. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded slowly "Yeah." The tears came for the third time that day.

Rachel went over to her and gave her a hug "How did Chandler take this."

Monica sniffed "I didn't tell him." She pulled back and wiped her eyes "I couldn't tell him." She said "And when he told me he loved me...I knew this was for the best. I knew he was going to leave me if he found out. So I left him." Monica started to cry even harder this time.

Rachel pulled her in for a hug "Oh honey." She rocked her back and forth like a little child that was scared. "He told you he loved you?" She questioned

Monica nodded against her shoulder "Yeah. I didn't know what to do so I ran away."

Rachel giggled "You ran away? Sounds like my wedding day." She smiled when she heard Monica give out a little laugh. That laugh told her her friends wasn't completely heart broken.

Ross, who was standing by and watching by the bathroom finally came over "Are you going to be okay with this?" He asked

Monica broke away from Rachel's embrace and looked at her brother. "Yeah, it's for the best." She shrugged knowing it probably wasn't but there was nothing she could do about it now. "I'll just raise the baby on my own."

"What are you going to tell mom and dad when they find out?" He asked

Monica was hoping that they never would...

"So, how did it go?" Joey asked as Chandler walked through the door. His smile dropped when he saw the tears on his friends face "Dude, what happened?" He asked sincerely going over to him.

"She walked away."

"What do you mean she walked away? Start from the beginning."

Chandler slumped down on the couch with Phoebe and Joey across from him "I told her I love her, she said she couldn't do this and, she walked away." He told them softly, not making eye contact.

Joey and Phoebe looked at each other. That did not sound good. They knew they should have met this Monica before Chandler got too attached to her.

"She didn't say anything else?" They asked

Chandler shook his head.

A week went by and Chandler couldn't stop thinking about Monica. He still didn't understand why she left, he thought she felt the same way. He didn't call her or go to see her. She left him, and he didn't know the reason why. He didn't want to bother her and make her be with him when clearly, she didn't want that.

Monica missed Chandler more than ever. It was hard to sleep without thinking about him. The morning sickness was getting worse every night and Rachel would end up coming in to rub her back during it and hold back her hair.

She couldn't go into work most of the week because of it and she was running out of excuses to tell her parents. She was thinking about quitting and doing something she loved, something she had a passion for. She never wanted to go into the family business, she hated it ever since she was a little girl and her parents would come home talking about how much work it was and what you had to do to get what you wanted, they would leave her and Ross home every Friday night to go to a party at their office. Monica was never fond of the business her parents ran.

Chandler sat at his desk and starred into space. He looked over at the post card the sat in his mail. It was a business trip to Germany. He didn't want to go because things were going so great with him and Monica but now he didn't have anything holding him back. He picked it up and walked into his dads office "I'll go." He said

Charlies looked up at his son "What?"

"The business trip, you said you needed people to go. I'll go." He told him

Charlies smiled "That's great son." He stood up and walked closer to Chandler "And I think it will be good for you too." He said then left

Chandler took a deep breath. He was going.

Monica sat in the employees office with a cup of coffee reading a magazine. Ross and Rachel walked in, grabbed a cup and sat with her.

"Hey Mon?" Ross said and Monica looked up at him "I think you need to tell mom and dad..."

Monica looked at him for a little while before looking over at Rachel who nodded, agreeing. "I can't." She said softly "I-I don't even think I want to stay in this business anymore." She told them "When I held that pregnancy test in my hands for the first time it made me realize how short life is and how fast it is going by. I don't want to keep doing this for the rest of my life. I want to cook, be a chef." She said quietly "I want to be able to wake up every morning and _want_ to go to work. Not call in sick once a week and relax from all the stress I get here."

Ross and Rachel were both silent. "You're right." Ross looked over at Rachel who spoke for the first time that morning "You shouldn't have to be forced to do what you want. You only live once."

Monica smiled. She was glad she had her friends support. She then looked at Ross "What do you think about this, Ross?"

He didn't say anything. He just got up and left the table.

"I can't believe you're leaving. What about Monica? You were crazy about her." Phoebe said as her and Joey watched Chandler pack his clothes.

"I was. But not anymore." He said simply. He walked over to the bathroom and grabbed the things he would be needing

"How long will you be gone?" Joey asked. He wasn't happy about Chandler leaving. He was his best friend and he won't be seeing him every day anymore.

"I don't know. At least a year." He said putting his tooth brush and raiser in his bag.

"When are you leaving?" He asked

"Tomorrow night." He said zipping up his bag. "I need to go down to the post office and let them know to ship my mail to my new address in Germany." He said grabbing his coat and leaving.

Joey and Phoebe looked at each other. Both wondering what they could say to make their friend stay.

But neither could say anything. They watched the next day as Chandler's plane took off. "He's really gone." Joey said

Monica walked in her parents office. "Hey honey, what's up?" Jack asked as he went through the paper work on his desk.

Monica fiddled with the rings on her fingers "There is something I want to tell you..."

Jack and Judy looked up from what they were doing.

"Um...I don't want to work here anymore." She told them softly "I'm sorry, but I want to do something I love."

"But you love this job."

"No dad, I don't. I want to be a chef and cook food. I'm sorry, I don't want to work for the family business anymore." She told them gently

It was silent for a while. Monica didn't know what else to say.

"We understand darling. But if you change your mind, the job is always opened. Leave whenever you are ready."

Monica smiled. She was surprised her parents took the news so well. It was her dad she was mainly worried about, not her mom. She just hoped they would both be okay about the baby inside of her, and who the father was. When she told them that is...but today was not the day she was going to break the news.

Monica walked out of the room with a little smiled on her face. "How did it go?" Rachel asked approaching her once she was out of the office.

"Good. Really good actually." She told her going into her office and starting to pack her stuff.

"So you are actually leaving?" They both looked up to find Ross standing by her door with his arms crossed.

Monica nodded "Yeah, I am."

Ross walked in a little further "Okay," He paused "I'm sorry about before. I guess I just took the news by surprise."

"And the baby wasn't a surprise?"

"What baby?"

All three heads turned towards the door.

**I think I'm gonna stop right there :) Just because I'm that good at cliff hangers! So...don't just sit there REVIEW!**

**Is it less confusing now? I had a little bit more of an idea of where I'm taking it now, better than last chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**You know when you are writing a story and you are reading over it before you save, then you come to a part you don't really think is good so you back space it, then the computer completely goes to the last page you were on and you didn't save the two hundred words you were working on forever so you have to try and remember to retype? Do you know that feeling?...probably not, just happens to me I guess!**

**NOTE TO SELF: Save anything and everything!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright I'll give you another chapter ;) You don't have to beg me...I'll shut up now.**

"Jack, you need to talk to her. She's your daughter. Tell her how you feel." Judy said

He sighed "Alright." Jack got up and walked to Monica's office. He got there just in time to hear them talk about a baby. "What baby?"

Monica looked over at the door. Ross and Rachel turned to look at Jack then they looked back at Monica.

She couldn't hide it from them. It's now or never. Or it could just be never, they don't have to know, I'll leave the country; Monica told herself. No, I need to tell them, I need to get it out.

Monica took a deep breath, "Dad, I'm pregnant." She told him.

Jack's eyes got wide and his face turned a deep red "You're what?" He couldn't of heard right, his little girl doesn't have sex.

"I'm pregnant dad, and before you say anything..."

"Who's the father?"

"What?"

"Who is the baby's father Monica?!" He raised his voice

Judy walked over to the group of people that gathered to watch the argument between father and daughter.

"Who is the father?" He repeated. Monica stayed silent "God, damn it Monica you tell me who the father is right..."

"Chandler." Monica cut him off yelling over him. She lowered her voice and said it one more time "It's Chandler Bing's." He told him

Jack did the first thing that came to mind. He pushed past people and rushed out the door.

Monica hurried after him with everyone following.

She stopped when she saw his taxi speed away.

"Where is he going?" Ross asked

"To find Chandler." Monica answered

Monica jumped in the next taxi with Ross, Rachel and her mom.

Jack jumped out of the taxi before it came to a complete stop.

Monica's taxi was right behind his.

"Where the hell is he!" Jack yelled walking in.

Nora and Charles came from behind a corner "What are you doing here Geller?" He asked

"I'm here for your son!" He shouted although they were standing right in front of him.

Joey and Phoebe walked over to where the commotion was coming from. They saw Monica standing a few feet behind her dad with a few other people. "Chandler was right, she is hot." Joey whispered to Phoebe next to him.

"He's not here." Nora said

"Where is he?" Jack asked

"On a plane to Germany probably." Joey pipped in walking closer to the group.

"Germany?" Monica questioned him.

They nodded

"You mean to tell me he left my pregnant daughter alone?" Jack said raising his voice again.

"What does your pregnant daughter have to do with my son?" Charles asked

"It's your sons baby." He stated

Monica started to blush a little. 'Talk a little louder dad, I don't think the top floor heard you...' Monica said to herself

"My sons what!?"

Jack grabbed Monica by the arm and pushed her in front of him. "Monica, explain."

Monica took a deep breath. "At the party, um...I-I left early because Bobby Smith was hitting on me and I didn't want to be around him anymore. Well I guess Chandler, your son..." She pointed out and tried not to make eye contact but it was hard when all eyes were on her "He went after me to see if I got him or not, I said no and he can have him..."

"You told him what?" Jack questioned cutting her off

Everyone shhhed him.

After a brief pause she continued "He asked what I was talking about and I told him what Bobby did and I said I didn't want him that way." She glanced at her dad "Then I left, he must have followed me because he was at my side when I reached my apartment."

"You live in an apartment?" Phoebe asked

Everyone shhhed her.

"And we got to talking, arguing, and then we kissed. After that kiss well we both agreed it wasn't a good idea to see each other anymore. But it was too hard, we ended up finding our way back to one another and dating for a month." Monica paused and looked down at her feet "A week ago we met in the park to see each other. That is when he told me he loved me. But that same day I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want him to leave me when I told him I was pregnant, so I left him first. If I stayed with him longer it would have been harder to leave." She told everyone around her softly "It was my fault for not saying that I loved him back. It was my fault for not telling him about the baby. I'm sorry."

Everyone was in awe. They didn't know that either felt that way. Well, besides the four that knew from the start.

Jack grabbed Monica and gently pulled her out of the way "Where is he staying?" He asked Nora and Charles.

Everyone was at the airport an hour later. "I think Monica should be the only one that goes." Joey said over everyone's talking about who stays and who goes.

And it was settled, just like that. Monica left the airport and was on a plane to Germany.

Chandler was settled into his hotel room that he was renting out for the next year. It was a queen size room that he got from his parents money.

Having no work until tomorrow morning, Chandler decided to walk around and see what was there. Sense all he saw was the airport.

Monica's plane landed and she hurried and got off. She had no luggage or any belongings with her. All she needed to do was find Chandler and tell him that she loved him and about the baby. After that it would be up to him to decide if he wanted to be apart of it or not. Monica just hoped he would.

Monica hailed down a taxi and jumped in "Leonardo Hotel please." She told the driver

When Monica arrived at the hotel she ran in "Chandler Bings room please." She told the person at the front desk

"Sorry, I'm not aloud to give out that information." She told Monica

Monica sighed. She came all this way and she can't even see her boyfriend. Boyfriend. Let's just hope she can still call him that.

"I can rent you a room if you like?" She asked when Monica didn't say anything.

"No thanks, I just needed to tell him I love him." She said softly.

"I'm sorry. But he is bound to come out sometime. You can have a seat over there if you like." She pointed to the lobby

Monica nodded and walked that way.

Lets hope she isn't sitting there all night.

An hour later Chandler arrived back at the hotel. He looked to his right and gave a friendly smile to the person sitting there. But his heart stopped when he saw Monica asleep in the chair. He walked over to her and shook her awake "Monica? Monica?" He said softly

Monica's eyes slowly opened and she looked at the man who was standing in front of her "Chandler?" She said softly "Chandler?" She said once more and fully awake. She got up and hugged him, not wanting to let go.

Chandler pulled back "What are you doing here?" He asked

"Your dad said you were here."

"You spoke to my dad?" He asked

Monica nodded "It's a long story."

He nodded "Why don't we go up to my room and talk there."

Monica followed him up. "So why did you come?" He asked again walking to his room.

"I need to tell you something..." She explained

When they got to his room Chandler sat on the bed and Monica stood in front of him "Okay, what did you need to tell me?" He asked

Monica took a deep breath and told him the whole story, from the moment he told her he loved her to the point where everyone back in town knew about them. "And Chandler...I love you too." She finished

Chandler couldn't believe it. The women he loved not only loved him back but was also carrying his baby "Wow..." He stood up and walked around the room taking it all in.

"If you don't want to be involved I understand. I just needed to tell you. I'll go now, it looks like you don't need me around right now. You're clearly busy." Monica said and starting for the door.

Chandler hurried and grabbed her by the arm "NO!" He pulled her to him "I want this. I want you and the baby." He put his hand on her stomach.

Monica smiled. She was glad to hear that.

**Happy? I'm happy :) Please review, it's free now a days, most things aren't anymore...**

**I tried to update yesterday but my computer isn't working right so I couldn't. I tried it for almost five hours until I gave up and started writing chapter 9 :) That chapter is almost done too, but it's not the end don't worry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter took me awhile to put together, I had to decided if I want to speed it up and go month by month or slow it down and go week by week. So I did both :)**

The next morning Chandler woke up with Monica by his side. He leaned down and kissed her.

Monica opened her eyes and saw Chandler starring down at her. "Morning." She smiled

"Good morning."

"Last night was amazing."

Chandler brought Monica closer to him "It was." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him again. "Are we going to catch a plane back to New York today?"

Chandler thought about it before answering "I do have this place for a year...what's the rush?"

Monica smiled "You want to stay a whole year?"

"Well maybe not a whole year. But a week or two. Do you really want to go back and have a lecture from our parents. That won't be good for the little one." He said rubbing her stomach.

"You're right." She said "So what do you want to do?" Monica asked facing Chandler

"Well, we can do a little bit of this..." He leaned down and kissed her "Maybe a little bit of this..." He kissed her again but this time it deepened and lasted longer.

Later that day after they got ready they went out for breakfast.

"So have you seen the Doctor yet?" Chandler asked as they sat down and waited for their food.

"Actually I have an appointment in two weeks." She told him

"Do you mind if I come?" He asked

Monica smiled "I would love it if you were there." Monica reached across the table and held his hand "Chandler you are the father, you can be at whatever Doctors appointment you want." She told him

Chandler smiled "I'll be at everyone."

After they got their food they ate. Chandler told Monica about how he has only been here a couple hours before she showed up but when she did show up it was a hundred times better than those couple hours put together.

"You really quit your job?" Chandler asked as they left the restaurant.

Monica nodded and entwined her fingers with his "I didn't want to stay in a business that hated you. I want this baby to get to know it's father." She said resting her hand over her stomach.

Chandler stopped walking and brought Monica to him so they were facing each other "I love you even more for that." He kissed her "Maybe I should quit my job." Chandler thought about it.

Monica shrugged "If you want. What would you want to go into?" She asked

Chandler looked in her eyes and knew "What if I didn't get a job right away? What if I just focus on us. I got enough money saved up that it won't hurt us when the baby comes. We could start building a life together and buy a house outside the city." He smiled just thinking about it.

Monica moved in closer to him "I love it."

And so they did. Monica went searching for her dream job while Chandler started working on the house. They decided that they wanted a fresh start, a new plate. They were going to build their own house outside the City.

Chandler would be out at the house most days while Monica was at work, she would come out on her lunch break and watch the guys work.

When the four other friends found out about the house that Monica and Chandler were building and trying to keep a secret from their parents. They couldn't be happier for them.

Since they weren't keeping in touch with their parents anymore besides maybe once a month Monica's mom and dad would call her to see how she was doing, they didn't know all that much about the baby. When her parents called they did say that they would want to get to know their grand baby. Monica told them that if they wanted to see the baby they would have to get use to Chandler being the father and having a part in this. They couldn't ignore him.

They finally gave in and did. But they didn't come over when Nora or Charles were there also checking on how Chandler and Monica were doing. Chandler told them the same thing Monica told her parents, they had to get use to the fact that they were in a real relationship and it wasn't going to end anytime soon.

So, although Nora and Charles didn't like Monica; and Jack and Judy didn't care for Chandler, they didn't want to miss their grand baby being born.

When Monica was four months pregnant and starting to show, the house was almost done. The whole gang took the day off and helped Monica and Chandler move in.

The six friends became really close since the day Monica told everyone she was pregnant and her and Chandler got back together. They spent almost every night hanging out at a old coffee place that was right underneath Rachel's and now Phoebe's, apartment.

Today was another Doctors appointment and both Monica and Chandler were in the waiting room. They were going to find out what they were having.

Chandler looked around the room at everyone. There were really pregnant women, just showing women and some women that weren't even showing yet. He looked back at Monica who was just barely showing the baby bump underneath.

"What do you think it's going to be?" Chandler asked

Monica looked up at him "I don't know." She said thinking "I haven't really thought about it."

"What do you want to have?" He asked

"Either a boy or a girl is fine with me. I just want it to be healthy." She smiled "What do you want?"

"A boy, someone I can go fishing with on fathers day, someone I can throw the ball around with in the park, or teach him how to pick up girls."

"Pick up girls?" Monica asked not finding it amusing.

"_Not_ pick up girls. I want a boy that will come to me when he has guy problems. I didn't mean _pick up girls_, sorry if you got jealous." He rubbed her leg

"I didn't get jealous." Monica defended "Chandler we aren't married. You can pick up any girl you want." She said a little offended when he thought she was jealous.

Chandler looked at her "Do you think that I'm just here for the baby?" Monica didn't respond "I'm not, I'm here because I love you. I want to be with you. Yeah we aren't married. But some day we might just be. And when that day comes, I can't wait to turn down any girl that comes to me, I would tell them that I have a gorgeous wife at home, and a beautiful baby waiting for me." He rubbed her stomach. "Because I love you, is why I'm with you." He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I don't know if just _any_ girl will throw themselves at you..."

Chandler didn't have time to respond when Monica's name was called to go in a room.

They sat and waited for the Doctor.

Monica was in a paper gown and Chandler was standing by her head.

The Doctor came in minutes later "Are you ready to find out what you are having?" She smiled. They nodded eagerly. She put the gel on Monica's stomach and moved it around a little bit. "Congratulations, you're having a boy." She announced and took off her gloves "I'll leave you two alone. If you have anymore questions just ask." Then she walked out the door.

Monica and Chandler smiled, they were so happy to hear that "You got your boy." Monica said looking up at him.

"I did." Chandler said still looking at the screen "Thank you." He kissed her on the forehead.

When they returned back to their now built home the four friends were waiting for them "So how did it go?" Rachel asked

"What are you having?" Joey asked

"It's a girl isn't it?" Ross said

"No, this is going to be a boy." Phoebe said confident

Monica and Chandler smiled "Everything is great, the baby is healthy and so is Monica." Chandler said. He looked over at Monica who nodded for him to continue "We're having a boy."

Everyone was excited for the couple and hugged them.

The next day is when the parents showed up. They were planning on having Judy and Jack come by in the morning and have Nora and Charles come by later in the day. But that didn't work out when Monica and Chandler heard the four on their front porch.

"Why are you here?" Charles asked

"I'm here to see my daughter." Jack replied "Why are you here?" He asked

"My son lives here. I need to see my son and his baby sometime." Nora said

"You can see your sons baby when it is born. But the baby is in _our_ daughter not your son." Judy said

Monica and Chandler looked at each other. They quietly went up stairs and turned off all their lights. "When are they going to stop fighting?" Monica said still hearing them from outside their house.

"I don't think they ever will." Chandler said lying down on the bed with Monica.

Monica smiled.

"What?" Chandler asked seeing her smile.

Monica grabbed his hand and placed it where hers was.

Chandler smiled "Did he just kick?" He asked

Monica nodded "Our baby boy kicked."

"He wants the yelling to stop too." Chandler joked. He leaned down to Monica's baby bump and started talking to his son. "You are so strong." Chandler smiled still feeling him kick. "Do you want to be in karate like your uncle Ross?" He asked

Monica laughed remembering when that story slipped one night when they were all hanging out together and Ross said unagi.

Each month went by and Chandler would talk to the baby more frequently. When Monica was eight months pregnant and huge, he would do anything and everything that she would usually do. He runs to McDonald's every night for her when she is craving a cheeseburger and fries. Chandler would even help her shower and wash the places that she could no longer reach, he didn't mind that at all.

One night when Chandler was on his late night run around town his phone ran. "Hello?" He picked it up.

"Chandler, please come home. Something doesn't feel right..." Chandler heard Monica scream in pain before coming back.

"Mon, I'm on my way. Don't hang up, everything will be fine. Remember everything that we read together in those books, just breath and stay calm." He coached her on the other end while getting back in the car and driving home.

When Chandler arrived back home he hurried and put the car in park before jumping out and running inside. He was too worried about Monica to turn off the car and get the keys.

He opened up their bedroom door to find Monica sitting there sweating and holding her stomach with the phone still in her hands. She looked at Chandler "Chandler, I think it's time." She said in the phone although Chandler was right next to her.

He went over to her "You still have three more weeks." He said panicked taking the phone from her.

"Well we better get this baby a calendar! Because he doesn't seem to know that!" She shouted in pain.

Chandler helped her up "Let's get you to the hospital."

Seven hours later and two trips for ice chips, he was born. They named him Parker Joe Bing.

"Hey there baby boy." Chandler cooed over him later that night. Everyone already came up and saw the baby earlier that day. Monica was asleep and Chandler was holding Parker. He fell in love with him the second he came into this world.

The day they got to bring him home, everyone, besides the grandparents, came to see their nephew. They talked and hung out for a couple hours before Parker started crying. Monica took him from Ross and brought him to his room to be fed.

Chandler said goodbye to everyone then went upstairs to check on Monica.

Just as he walked in Monica stood up and put Parker to bed. "Fall asleep again?" Chandler whispered

Monica jumped, not hearing him come in.

She turned around to face him. "Yeah."

Chandler walked over to his girlfriend of one year.

"Did everyone leave?" Monica asked

"Yeah." He whispered and looked over at his son. "We should go to bed too. Get some sleep before he wakes up again."

Monica agreed and they walked back to their room and went to bed.

A month went by and Chandler was getting Parker ready for the day. "Then we button the onesie up..." He said showing him how to get dressed. Chandler gently picked him up and smiled "Today is a very special day, today I'm going to ask your mommy to marry me." Chandler said in a whisper so that Monica wouldn't over hear.

He brought Parker downstairs and put him on his lap as he sat down.

Monica was in the kitchen getting his bottle ready. "I have to go to work, I'll be home by five." Monica said handing Chandler the bottle. She kissed him then Parker "Bye, love you." Then she grabbed her purse and left.

"We love you too." Chandler said after her.

He looked back at Parker and smiled making him giggle "Mommy is crazy when she is in a hurry." He said in a baby voice and fed him his bottle.

That night Chandler decided not to get a babysitter for Parker. He wanted him here with them on this special moment when he proposes.

He got everything ready before Monica got off work. He lit some candles and got both him and Parker dressed up in matching suits.

Parker was nearly out by the time Chandler heard Monica's car door shut.

Chandler picked up Parker and lied him on his shoulder where he rested his head. Then he walked out of the house to meet Monica.

Monica smiled and took Parker from Chandler "Is my boys all dressed up." She cooed over Parker and held him. She looked back at Chandler "Honey, what's going on?" She asked

Chandler took her hand and led her back inside.

Monica walked in and gasped at the sight in front of her.

Chandler walked her over to the couch where she sat down with Parker.

He took out the ring that was waiting patiently in his jacket pocket. "Monica, I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad, carry you around when your arthritis is bad." Monica giggled "I'll get medicine when your tummy aches, build you a fire if the furnish breaks. I'll miss you when you're gone, kiss you when you're here. I'll give you my coat when you are cold. I'll need you every step of the way, I'll feed you when you're hungry. I'll even let you hold the remote control." Monica smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek and she shifted Parker in her arms "So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink, put you to bed if you had too much to drink. All I wanna do is grow old with you, so Monica, will you marry me?" Chandler asked

Monica nodded "Yes."

He smiled and placed the ring on her finger. Chandler took Parker from Monica and placed him in his play pen to sleep. He went back to Monica and picked her up walking to their room together. "What if Parker wakes up?" She asked kissing him

"He skipped his nap today..." He started kissing her neck

"Oh, I bet he was cranky today." Monica said enjoying his every move.

"Just a tad." He joked

**I hope you liked it! It took me the longest time to figure out a baby boys name that would be cute...I hope Parker is cute enough. I asked everyone that walked in the room when I was writing this, at first I had Leonardo, Leo for short from the hotel Chandler stayed in. Then I had Daniel from Monica's baby's name...so if you see any of those names still in the story I'm sorry...PLEASE REVIEW! The proposal was not mine, it's the song from the wedding planner, I just added a few things so it didn't seem as much of a song. I didn't know what to say for a proposal but I remembered that song and thought it was perfect!**


	10. Chapter 10

A year went by since Chandler proposed to Monica. Parker was walking now and saying a few words, including mama and daddy.

It was a week until their wedding and everything was coming together great. The food was put into order, the flowers and table settings were set too. The suits got bought and were hanging in the closet. Parker was growing fast, he had to have three fittings and each one was different sizes. But not by much. Today was Monica's last fitting for her dress. She had it all picked out and altered. She just needed to make sure the size didn't change and it still fit.

Monica was in the kitchen with Rachel and Phoebe who were going to go with her to the Wedding Dress Store. They were talking about the latest news on dating.

"Come on Rach, tell us his name." Phoebe begged "We won't judge you."

Monica and Phoebe looked at Rachel wondering who the mystery guy is that she has a date with.

"I don't know if I should..." Rachel said looking towards Monica

"Why not?" She asked

"Let's just say you know him."

Monica was shocked "We know him?" She questioned .

Rachel nodded

Phoebe looked from one friend to the other. "Who is it?" She asked

Rachel took a deep breath "Ross."

They were interrupted when Parker came running in. "Mama!" He yelled and ran into her legs. Chandler and the boys came in seconds later.

Phoebe and Monica both starred at Ross as he walked in and sat down. "What?" He asked noticing their looks.

"Nothing." Phoebe said looking away

Monica picked up Parker and sat him on the counter where he started tugging at her necklace. She held onto it so he wouldn't rip it off her and brake it.

"Monica please say something." Rachel begged, hoping that her friend wasn't mad at her for dating her brother.

"What's going on?" Joey asked walking over to the fridge to grab a soda.

Rachel was relieved when she saw Monica crack a smile. "You're not mad?"

"I'm not mad. Why would I be mad, you're dating my brother someone who has had a crush on you since high school.

Rachel looked over at Ross "Really?"

It was silent

"Really." He said quietly

Phoebe looked at her watch "We better go if we want to bet traffic." She smiled and dragged Rachel out of the room.

Monica set Parker back on the floor where he started to cry "Mama!"

Chandler picked him up "Mama will be right back." He told him

His crying stopped when Monica turned around and kissed him goodbye "Bye bye."

"Wave bye bye to Mama."

Parker did so "Byeee."

When they got to the dress store they all got out. Phoebe and Rachel waited in the lobby with a glass of wine.

Monica came out minutes later and smiled.

Phoebe and Rachel smiled "You look beautiful Mon." Rachel said

"I know!"

"Still fits perfectly?" The worker came in and asked "And may I say you look lovely."

"Thank you. I think I'll take this today, so I have it on my wedding day."

"Alright, when you are ready I'll get it in a bag for you." She said in a friendly way.

"Okay, thanks."

Monica looked at Rachel and Phoebe "Your guys dresses also fit still, right?"

They nodded "Gosh Monica, can you believe that one week from today you will be marrying Chandler Bing? The person that made your life miserable growing up in that business, the guy that stole all those clients, the guy that would get you to think he likes you then-"

"Okay Rachel!" Monica said not wanting to hear anymore of what she had to say. "I get it, the one person you never thought I'd be with I'm with."

Monica took off the dress and payed for it. Phoebe kept it with her so that Chandler wouldn't see it in their closet.

When they arrived back home Rachel and Phoebe walked in and went to sit on the couch where Joey and Ross were.

Monica walked in seconds later and found Chandler on the floor with Parker.

Parker looked towards the door and saw his mom walk through, he smiled wide and ran to her.

Monica scooped him up in her arms and kissed his cheek "Miss me?" She smiled and went to sit down next to Chandler.

"What are you guys talking about?" Monica asked

"Ross was just about to tell us how him and Rachel got together." Joey said looking at Ross

He cleared his throat "Well, it was just a month ago. Rachel was getting Monica's wedding invitations out and I walked in. I asked if she needed help, she said yes, so I sat down next to her and well, we got to talking..."

Rachel rested her hand on Ross's knee "...And I noticed how sweet and cute Ross was. So..."

"Okay! That's all I need to know." Monica cut her off covering Parker's ears.

The following week went by fairly quick before their wedding day came to a close.

When the day came it was perfect. They had it on the beach at sunset. Monica's dress was strapless and had very detailed beading down the front. Their color theme was light pink and gold.

That night Chandler and Monica were in bed together for the first time as husband and wife.

Chandler looked over at Monica and noticed something was wrong. "What are you thinking about?" He asked softly cuddling closer to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

Monica sighed "Nothing." She didn't want to talk about it. They knew it would happen, they just hoped they would forget about the whole thing for one day and realize just how happy they were together.

"It's your parents isn't it?" He said knowing far too well that it was.

Monica rolled over to face him "I just wish they would have came. Today was special for me, for you. And they didn't even show up." She told him "It's been two years since we got together, I didn't think it was that big of a deal between your parents and mine."

Chandler kissed her forehead "It happens." He leaned back to look in her eyes "They didn't come to our wedding. They don't like that we are together then they won't be in our kids life's." He said firmly "My parents are the same way."

Monica stayed quiet

"We got four amazing friends that are supportive of us and our choice to be together despite our parents problems towards one another. We don't need four other people to turn us against that and live how they want."

Monica smiled a little "Thank you for that." She looked up at her new husband "You know just what to say." She kissed him sweetly

**Six years later.**

"Dad I got one!" Parker said excitedly reeling in his fishing pole.

Chandler quickly set down his and went over to Parker helping him hold it up.

"You got it!" He smiled as the pole came out and a fish was on the other end. "Wow, that's a big fish."

"Can we show it to mom?" He asked

"Sure, but first you have to get it off."

Parker looked at the slimy fish bleeding from the mouth "Okay..." He said unsure

Chandler laughed at how unsure Parker was about touching the fish.

Monica felt her phone vibrate. She set down Toby and picked it up. Monica smiled at the picture she received from Chandler. It was of Parker holding up his fish that was still on the line.

She looked back at Toby "Your daddy and big brother caught a fishy." She said feeding him another bite of his baby food.

A few days later Chandler was in the park playing catch with Parker before they had to leave for his baseball game.

"Dad, how did you get mom to like you?" Parker asked as he threw the ball in the air and landed in his dad's mitt.

"It's complicated. We didn't like each other for a long time." He tried to explain. They decided not to tell their kids about things that happened between them before they got together unless they asked. They didn't even tell them why their grandma and grandpa's aren't always around. "Why do you asked?" Chandler asked throwing the ball back to his seven year old son and watched the laces spin through the air.

"No reason."

"What's her name?" He smiled knowing how he was at seven years.

"Amanda." He said catching the ball and looking at it for a minute "She doesn't even know I exist." Parker looked up at Chandler "How do you get girls that are really pretty to notice a geeky boy like me?"

Chandler walked over to his son and placed his hand on top for his baseball hat "I'm not sure. I'm surprised I got a pretty girl myself." They walked over to Monica who was pushing Toby in the swing "Let me tell you something." Chandler looked at Monica in the distance "I was that geeky boy in school who liked the really pretty girl, but soon those feelings went away and I didn't notice her as much. But soon after that, she was the one that started to notice me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you wait, soon they will be the person that notices you." He told him approaching the other half of their family. "You just have to be patient."

"But what about Travis?"

"Who is Travis?" Chandler asked

"Amanda's boyfriend." He said

Chandler looked at Parker "Boyfriend! You guys are just in first grade." He said shocked

Parker just shrugged.

Monica got Toby out of the swing "Are you ready for your big game?" She smiled and ruffled Parker's hair.

"What do you think about being put in the outfield Park?" Chandler asked turning to his son.

Monica smacked his arm "Don't put him out there. I won't be able to get good pictures if he is all the way out there." Monica said

"Mom, you got enough pictures." Parker whined

Chandler looked around at his family. He couldn't believe how far they have come. And to think it all just took one line."

_"Can I just have one kiss?" He asked "To be sure, that you really don't like me and if neither of us feel anything; I'll leave. Won't bother you again." _

That one kiss changed both of their life's in a way that neither thought would.

Even though their parents hated each other, and hated the fact that they were together, they still had their four friends.

"Run Parker!" Chandler heard Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey yell as they stood up and cheered on Parker.

Parker ran from first, to second, rounding second he ran to third where his dad was coaching. Chandler high-fived him as he stopped on third base. "Great job buddy!" He smiled and looked down at his son.

Parker looked up "Thanks dad."

"TIME OUT!" They both looked towards the gate that divided the fans from players. They laughed as Monica tried to chase down Toby who got loose from her arms and ran out on the field. "Time out!" Monica yelled again.

Toby ran straight to his dad and brother.

Chandler smiled and leaned down to get him "You running away from mommy again?" He laughed and picked him up.

"Every game." Monica smiled as she came to them and Chandler handed him off. "Great hit Park!" Monica smiled and gave him a kiss on the helmet.

"Mom!" Parker whined and looked around at his teammates in the dugout.

"Sorry." She headed back to the stands

Chandler watched her go. Soon there would be another miniature him running on the field.

**THE END! Hope you liked it :) Please review it will make my day by millions**


End file.
